


Поэтический кружок У Чихо

by The Stockholm Insecurity (hlopushka)



Category: Block B
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, Pre-Slash, Russian translation of Block B songs
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 15:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11809236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlopushka/pseuds/The%20Stockholm%20Insecurity
Summary: Если от любви до ненависти был один шаг, то от раздражения до выступления на одной сцене шагов вообще не требовалось, да?





	Поэтический кружок У Чихо

**Author's Note:**

> Кристал - подруга Ан Джэхё, с которой он часто трындит в твиттере

Эта история началась в начале ноября две тысячи шестнадцатого года. Она могла бы начаться и раньше - хоть с Большого Взрыва, хоть с появления первого человека, хоть с две тысячи первого года, когда наш герой (а у нашей истории, конечно, есть герой) У Чихо родился в Сеуле у молодой любящей семьи. Могла бы начаться и позже - когда пятилетний У Чихо впервые сложил стишок, поразил всех родственников, а главное себя самого остротой своего ума и решил, что это дело отличное, поэтому бросать его не стоит. Чуть позже, когда в две тысячи тринадцатом пятиклассник У Чихо заслушивал до дыр альбомы Дрейка, Эминема и ещё совсем не жаловал Эпик Хай, история тоже могла начаться - когда он со своими лучшими друзьями попытался забацать группу. Кан Сынюн, попавший в класс к старшему на год Чихо по нелепому стечению обстоятельств, в тот год слился с гитарой намертво, Мино завалил все экзамены, которые смог, и их группу торжественно расформировали. В апреле две тысячи шестнадцатого, когда Чихо переехал с родителями в Пусан и пошел в новую школу, завёл новых друзей и на этот раз точно решил идти к вершинам хипхопа, казалось бы, самое оно - начинать историю, но и тогда этого не случилось, и на это есть две очень важных причины.  
Во-первых, все эти более ранние даты начала требовали бы гораздо большего размера истории и куда больше тысяч слов, чем наша история вообще в себе содержит. Краткость, в конце концов, сестра таланта, а чего-чего, но талантов в этой истории просто по уши.  
А, во-вторых, утром одиннадцатого ноября, когда наконец-то началась наша история, у У Чихо был секрет. Вечером ещё не было, утром уже был, и это и есть главная причина.

В школе в Пусане Чихо нереально свезло, и его лучшим другом стал староста класса. Это, конечно, привело к миллиону шуток от Мино в какао толках, скайпах и редких телефонных звонках. Но с другой стороны очевидные бонусы тоже были и, пожалуй, перекрывали плоский юмор некоторых. Например, Пак Кён не отмечал прогулы Чихо, что уже само по себе было круто, а ещё, как староста и вообще полный отличник и математический вундеркинд, Кён имел доступ к учительской и ключам от всех классов. Он даже выбил разрешение у директора, чтобы их тусовку признали клубом. Официально они назывались поэтическим кружком, и об этом, слава богу, Мино не знал. Им выделили крошечную каморку на втором этаже рядом с кабинетом физики, где теперь и зависали сам Чихо, Кён, Юквон и Минхёк из параллельного класса, а также случайно прибившийся к ним Чихун на год младше, которого никто иначе как Пио и не называл.  
Вот в этой каморке и в этом составе они и собрались одиннадцатого ноября после занятий. Чихо пришёл последним, задержавшись с вопросами к учителю английского - самого важного урока для любого начинающего хипхопера.  
\- Йо, - сказал он, бросая свой рюкзак на пол и запрыгивая на парту к Юквону, где тот старательно черкал на листочке. - Что делаете?  
\- Рифма к кимпаб? - вместо приветствия спросил Юквон, потому что Юквон был выше приветствий.  
\- Пибимпаб? - пожал плечами Чихо, - Или "У Чихо всегда успех у баб"?  
\- У Чихо может пойти и в зад, - мило улыбнулся Юквон.  
\- Я согласен на такой расклад, если я возьму с собой всех баб, - парировал Чихо.  
\- Ты сексист, и хуже только Трамп, - прибил Кён, отрываясь от телефона.  
\- Нокаут, - объявил в повиснувшей тишине Пио и ударил в церемониальный гонг, который достался им от предыдущего клуба (сатанисты - считал Пио, просто упоротые - настаивал Минхёк).  
\- Ладно, ладно, - сказал Чихо и начал подключать свой телефон к колонкам. - Смотрите какую дорожку я нам вчера собрал.  
Колонки буркнули, пошипели, а потом треснули, и, кажется, в третий раз с начала учебного года во всей школе погас свет.  
\- Да черт тебя побери, Пио! - в сердцах ругнулся Чихо.  
\- Да что сразу я? - обиженно пробасил Пио.  
\- Да кто ещё, блин, убил две предыдущие колонки и магнитофон?  
Где-то вдалеке учитель математики Ким проорал что-то нелестное в адрес клуба поэзии.  
Юквон, как самый разумный, как бы это удивительно ни звучало, поднял свой рюкзак с пола и сказал:  
\- Ну что, валим?

За два квартала от школы Чихо и Кён остановились и некоторое время только громко дышали, восстанавливаясь.  
\- Куда побежали все остальные ? - спросил Чихо, и Кён махнул рукой куда-то в сторону, все еще пытаясь отдышаться.  
\- Они побежали налево от ворот, и, кажется, учитель Ким погнался именно за ними.  
\- Хай файв? - поднял руку Кён, и Чихо фыркнул.  
Они помолчали, и через пару минут телефон Чихо зажужжал в кармане с сообщением от Юквона о том, что они убежали от Кима.  
\- Нам завтра вставят по самые гланды, - сказал Чихо и сплюнул.  
\- Влепят взыскание наверняка, - за недолгое время дружбы Кёна и Чихо идея потеряла своё новшество и былую привлекательность.  
\- Или ещё что похуже, - мрачно кивнул Чихо.  
\- Ты как та гифка с Гермионой, - засмеялся Кён. - Нас точно не отчислят.

Вернувшись домой, Чихо ещё немного попереживал, посмотрел стрим доты и, немного успокоившись, лёг спать. А наутро, стоя в учительской рядом с Кёном, он почти поверил в то, что всё, может быть, обойдётся.  
\- Ваш клуб расформирован! - после длинной лекции объявил учитель Ким, и Чихо, знакомый с разочарованием, тут же начал прикидывать какие-то другие возможные места репетиций. Караоке? Дома у Минхёка? Задумавшись, Чихо упустил то, как глаза Кима неестественно сверкнули и он продолжил:  
\- Но я готов заключить сделку. Перед Новым Годом, двадцать восьмого декабря, в Пусане проходит зимний фестиваль искусств, нашу школу никто не представляет. Если вы со своей адской музыкой займёте там призовое место, ваш клуб останется.  
Может быть, дома у Пио, раз он виноват в их злоключениях? Чихо был погружен в свои мысли и поэтому не успел даже глазом моргнуть, как Кён сказал:  
\- Конечно, мы согласны!  
Выдернутый из своих мыслей Чихо с недоумением наблюдал за тем, как Кён кланяется учителю, повторяя:  
\- Вот увидите, мы победим.

\- Лучше бы нас отчислили, - сошлись во мнении Минхёк и Юквон, склонившись над телефоном Кёна с информацией о конкурсе.  
\- Минимум шесть человек? Оценки за танцевальную составляющую? - Юквон покачал головой.  
\- Минимум полторы тысячи слов? И правила оформления шапок? - зачитал со своего телефона Пио. - Мы должны будем быть в шапках?  
\- Не тот сайт, - сказал Кён после небольшой паузы.  
\- Нет, вы только послушайте, - Минхёк протянул телефон к себе и начал зачитывать: - "Победитель определится зрительским голосованием". Да хипхоп никогда в жизни не выиграет ни у чего!  
\- Эпик Хай достаточно популярны, - заметил Кён.  
\- Эпик Хай старые, - отмахнулся Юквон, - это скорее уважение к старшим, а не популярность.  
\- Чихо, а ты-то что думаешь? - спросил Кён.  
Чихо думал, что больше всего это похоже на задачку по математике. И, хотя с математикой лучше дела были у Кёна, Чихо тоже был совсем не туп.  
\- Я думаю, что мы победим, - сказал Чихо уверенно. - Шесть человек минимум? Танцевальные составляющие? Нам нужны голоса зрителей? Всё это складывается в очевидный план - нам нужно уговорить кого-то очень симпатичного и популярного вступить в группу.  
\- О господи, - побелел Юквон, - Ты пойдёшь к чирлидершам .  
\- Почему? - нахмурился Чихо. - Нет, я про слащавого чувака из класса старше, по которому вся школа сохнет.  
\- Это кто? - спросил Кён.  
\- Тэиль? - предположил Пио, - с симпатичным не знаю, но он хотя бы популярный?  
\- Да Джэхё же, - Чихо уставился на них как на идиотов.  
\- Кто это? - спросил Минхёк.

\- Вон он, - Кён пихнул локтем Чихо в столовой на следующий день и зашептал. - Я разузнал, и это Ан Джэхё. Вон сидит среди чирлидерш. Он из класса Тэиля, не рыба не мясо, учится средне, вроде бы геймер.  
Чихо дожевал кусок кимпаба, который собрала ему мама на обед.  
\- Да, - сказал он и округлил глаза, - я всё это знаю, поэтому я и сказал вам, что Джэхё отличный кандидат.  
\- Да где он вообще отличный кандидат? - воскликнул Кён и понизил голос, когда все люди за соседними столами подняли на него глаза. - Его вообще никто не знает, я не знал даже о его существовании до сегодня.  
\- Это потому что ты идиот и не смотришь по сторонам, - сказал Чихо. - Смотри по сторонам больше.  
\- Хмм, - Кён задумчиво пережёвывал рис и пристально смотрел на Джэхё. Тот, словно почувствовав на себе его взгляд, отвернулся от главы чирлидерш Кристал и уставился в ответ на Кёна. Кён, нисколько не смутившись, продолжил жевать и смотреть, и Джэхё вскоре отвернулся, ссутулившись ещё сильнее. Секундой позже Кристал засмеялась ему в лицо. Чихо фыркнул и закинул ещё один кусок кимпаба в рот. Мино мог сколько угодно смеяться над тем, что Чихо дружил со старостой и отличником, но глубоко в душе Кён был таким же невоспитанным говнюком как и сам Мино, за что Чихо его и любил.  
\- Окей, - в итоге сказал Кён, - хотя бы с тем, что он очень симпатичный, не поспоришь.  
Чихо подавился.

Чихо не любил сдаваться, и это, наверное, сильнее всего на свете усложняло ему жизнь. Но что было делать, непринятие поражения досталось Чихо от родителей. Его старший брат был ничуть не лучше, поэтому они порой колотили друг друга до последних сил, а потом сваливались на пол и продолжали атаковать друг друга уже словесно. Тут, конечно, очень помогало то, что Чихо умел рифмовать ругань лучше всех на свете.  
Это же нежелание сдаваться привело к тому, что буквально за десять минут (от момента записи на конкурс и до момента, когда Чихо с Кёном рассказали обо всём остальным членам клуба) Чихо прошёл все стадии - от отрицания что они участвуют, недоумения зачем им это понадобилось, принятия, что жизнь несправедлива, но такова реальность, и вплоть до уверенности в неминуемой победе, верности решения участвовать и первых набросков песни в голове. Всё было кристально ясно, и для победы им нужен был Джэхё. Поэтому в тот день Чихо свалил с последнего урока (истории) и поджидал Джэхё у стоянки велосипедов.  
Когда тот наконец-то появился, Чихо махнул рукой в приветствии.  
\- Йо, - сказал он.  
\- Йо, - ответил Джэхё, и фиг было понять - издевается или серьёзно. - Ты сидишь на моём велике.  
Чихо и правда сидел на великие Джэхё, но так как ему надо было Джэхё задержать, то он и не подумал шевелиться.  
\- Я У Чихо, - вместо этого представился он.  
\- Очень приятно, - сказал Джэхё. - Слезь с моего велика.  
Чихо улыбнулся своей самой широкой улыбкой. Джэхё сузил глаза. Чихо улыбнулся ещё шире. Если от любви до ненависти был один шаг, то от раздражения до выступления на одной сцене шагов вообще не требовалось, да?  
\- Да не кипятись, - рассмеялся Чихо, - лучше вступай в мой клуб хипхопа.  
\- Я больше по року, - сказал Джэхё, и ведь это точно была издёвка? - Поэтому слезь с моего велика.  
\- Джэхё, чего застрял? - спросила Кристал, выныривая из-за спины Джэхё. Увидев Чихо она тут же сузила глаза, и Чихо чуть не рассмеялся из-за того насколько одинаково они на него смотрели. Но не рассмеялся, конечно, - как глава группы чирлидерш Кристал была особенно пугающей, а Чихо была дорога его жизнь.  
\- Какие-то проблемы? - спросила Кристал.  
\- Никаких проблем, нуна, - сказал Джэхё и начал отцеплять свой велик. Чихо тихонько слез с сиденья под пристальным взглядом Кристал.  
\- Подумай над моим предложением, - крикнул он вслед удаляющейся парочке, обретая былой пыл со скоростью прямо пропопциональной квадрату расстояния между ним и Кристал.  
Джэхё на секунду обернулся, и Чихо помахал ему. Потом почувствовал себя очень глупо и тут же присел перезавязать шнурки на кедах.

Очевидно, для популярного хипхоп трека нужно было выполнение хотя бы одного условия из двух: ритмичная угарная мелодия или мелодичный припев, который исполняет кто-то, кто умеет петь. И никто кроме Чихо явно не справится ни с мелодично, ни с угарно, так что перед сном Чихо начал выписывать на листочек идеи для выступления.  
Смотреть стримы всяких компьютерных игрушек на твиче Чихо подсадил (как и на всё остальное контрпродуктивное в жизни Чихо) старший брат. Чихо хотя бы в отличие от Чжисока сам не проводил дни и ночи за рейдами, предпочитая лишь поглядывать изредка, как упарываются другие. Вот и сейчас в наушниках начался "Стэн" Эминема из стрима роксмит 2014 - игрушки наподобие гитар хиро, но в этой версии игрок подключал реальную гитару. В идеале по пути мастерство владения гитарой росло, но пока что вместо правильных аккордов Чихо слышал в основном тихое чертыхание.  
\- Больше по року, - вспоминая разговор с Джэхё, фыркнул Чихо.  
Он сделал немного погромче звук и продолжил набрасывать варианты песни.

\- Признайся, что ты натворил, - Минхёк рухнул на лавку между Кёном и Чихо в столовой. - Кристал смотрит на наш стол как будто хочет прожечь дырку в тебе. Юквон отказался обедать с пропащими людьми.  
\- Он неудачно подкатил к Ан Джэхё, - ответил Кён.  
\- Тяжко, - похлопал по плечу Чихо Минхёк, - А как это плюнуло в душу Кристал?  
\- Видишь того чувака, слева от Кристал, который выглядит так, словно хочет утопиться в супе? - Минхёк кивнул. - Это Ан Джэхё.  
\- Чувак, Чихо, брат, - сказал Минхёк с выражением. С тем выражением, которое говорит "Ты совсем с ума сошёл?!"- Ты что, подкатил к парню Кристал?  
Кён фыркнул:  
\- Он позвал его в наш клуб.  
Минхёк громко выдохнул:  
\- Так бы и говорил, у меня чуть инфаркт не случился! Окей, это чуть меньшая проблема. Чихо, что делать будем?  
Чихо, которому уже надоело всё это слушать, и то, что Кристал на него пялилась, тоже, встал:  
\- Ничего, - сказал он, - сейчас я всё решу.  
И он прошёл через ползала к столу чирлидерш. Вся школа притихла, наблюдая за его продвижением. Дело в том, что в новой школе Чихо не было никого страшнее чирлидерш. Чихо не знал точных причин, но однажды он видел тренировку чирлидерш, и уже этого, в общем, было достаточно для получения кошмаров.  
\- Джэхё, Кристал, - попривествовал он.  
Кристал улыбнулась, столовая оживилась в ожидании крови.  
\- Я и мои рэперы участвуем в конкурсе от лица школы и нам нужна помощь с хореографией, - сказал Чихо без преамбулы. - Поможешь?  
Кристал изобразила какой-то танец бровями, но так как у Чихо всё было плохо и с обычной хореографией, он ничего не понял. Он беспомощно посмотрел на Джэхё. У того явно было больше опыта с хореографией, потому что, судя по ужасу на его лице, он всё понял.  
\- С удовольствием, - сказала Кристал. - Всегда рада помочь. Джэхё мне поможет, если ты не против.  
Это не звучало как вопрос, и, в общем, было тем результатом, на который и рассчитывал Чихо, но он всё равно ответил:  
\- Вообще-то я хотел, чтобы Джэхё выступил вместе с нами.  
Улыбка Кристал засияла как атомный взрыв:  
\- Это ещё лучше!  
Она протянула руку, и Чихо её пожал. Столовая разочаровано возвращалась к еде, пытаясь набраться хотя бы хлеба, если зрелищ не дали.

В тот день в маленькой каморке собралось небывалое количество людей - стандартный состав и, да, Кристал с Джэхё. Юквон, всё ещё не верящий в мирное завершение дел, пытался слиться со стеной. Минхёк прилаживал новые переносные колонки на место почивших в бозе. Кён обсуждал с Кристал какие-то унылые вещи, Джэхё со скучающим видом смотрел по сторонам, а Пио пялился на Кристал как на пришельца. Чихо хотелось бы сказать, что самая сложная часть плана была осуществлена, но чаще всего просто запихнуть людей в одну комнату не решало проблемы.  
\- Окей, - сказал Чихо, - наша цель это победить в конкурсе. Пио, напомни правила конкурса.  
Пио с трудом оторвался от инородного вида девушки в его компании и перевел взгляд на Чихо.  
\- Честно говоря, я помню только про шапки и что они должны быть правильно оформлены.  
Юквон захихикал из угла, а потом вспомнил, что он притворяется, что не существует, и снова стих.  
Кён достал телефон и зачитал:  
\- Требования: минимум шесть человек, минимум минута длина выступления, нет ограничений на жанр выступления, оцениваются - костюмы, хореография, музыка. Победитель определяется зрительским голосованием.  
\- С Джэхё у нас есть шесть человек, - сказал Чихо, - и пока что на этом всё.  
\- Вы хипхоперы, - уточнила Кристал, - с песней же нет проблем?  
\- У меня был набросок про Трампа, но потом наш президент шарахнула по всему доброму и вечному, включая сикрет гарден, - вздохнул Кён.  
\- Мы работали над треком про скандал Пак Кынхе, - развел руками Чихо, - но новогодняя тематика туда никак. Я готовлю что-то новое, что могло бы понравиться большему количеству людей. Что-нибудь про вечеринки, с весёлым припевом. Так что песня на мне, я постараюсь дописать её до конца недели. После этого ты, Кристал, отвечаешь за хореографию к ней.  
\- Я помогу, - вызвался Минхёк.  
Кристал оценивающе посмотрела на него и пожала плечами. Чихо кивнул.  
\- Пио и Кён займутся костюмами, - решил он и перевёл взгляд на незадействованных участников.  
\- Мы просто для красоты, мы понимаем, - сказал Юквон и подмигнул Джэхё, и Джэхё улыбнулся в ответ. И вот тогда Чихо подумал, что, может быть, план как раз удастся.

После встречи как-то естественно сложилось, что Чихо пошёл домой с Джэхё.  
Ну, как естественно. Чихо почти ничего для этого не предпринимал.  
Да даже если он лично отправил Кёна и Минхёка проводить Кристал, а Юквон и Пио смылись сами, как обычно, то это было совершенно естественно же - Чихо был лидер клуба поэзии, тьфу ты, хипхопа, а поэтому ему надо было убедиться, что новичку хорошо и комфортно. Между лидером и членом клуба должна была установиться особая связь, они же все были как братья. Да, вот поэтому было удачно, что Чихо и Джэхё совершенно естественно пошли вместе домой.  
\- Ты всегда такой молчаливый? - чтобы завести разговор спросил Чихо, и Джэхё оценивающе на него посмотрел.  
\- Да, - наконец сказал он, а потом, видимо, сжалился и продолжил - а ты?  
\- Нет, я же рэпер, я очень говорливый, - сказал Чихо и замолчал. Все темы разговора из головы словно ветром сдуло.  
\- Понятно, - через некоторое время сказал Джэхё и поджал губы. Чихо поторопился и выпалил первое, что пришло ему в голову:  
\- Так ты учишься играть на гитаре?  
Джэхё резко поднял голову и прищурился: - Откуда ты знаешь?  
\- Эм, слышал от кого-то? - пробормотал Чихо.  
\- От кого? - спросил Джэхё и прищурился ещё сильнее, и глаза его стали совсем мелкими щёлками.  
\- Не помню? - попытался сделать невинное лицо Чихо, но Джэхё уже округлил глаза в изумлении. - Зайко?  
\- Зико, - вспылил Чихо, - я один из пятнадцати твоих подписчиков, можно же запомнить, как читается мой ник, а?  
\- Прости, прости, - замахал руками Джэхё, - Спасибо за твою постоянную поддержку!  
\- Можешь оставить эти пиар фразы, ты сейчас не в стриме, - буркнул Чихо и пнул камушек на тротуаре. Он отскочил от бордюра и снова уткнулся в ноги Чихо.  
\- Прости, - ещё раз сказал Джэхё, и когда Чихо посмотрел на него, тот улыбался.  
\- Не улыбайся так самодовольно, - сказал Чихо, - я всё ещё знаю, что однажды ты провёл целую ночь, строя дом в симс.  
\- Я всё ещё знаю, что ты провёл целую ночь, наблюдая, как я строю дом в симс, - засмеялся Джэхё.  
\- Всё ещё тот ковёр был вершиной безвкусицы, - парировал Чихо.  
\- Сам ты вершина безвкусицы!  
\- Это мне говорит человек, который ходит каждый день в трениках?  
\- Не одежда красит человека, а человек одежду!  
\- Твои треники глаза мозолят любому человеку с чувством прекрасного!  
\- Их мне очень жаль, но тебе-то какая беда?  
\- Во время стримов ты гораздо вежливее!  
\- Во время стримов я зарабатываю деньги, - фыркнул Джэхё.  
\- Продажный ты человек, Ан Джэхё, - улыбнулся Чихо. Джэхё улыбнулся в ответ.

Вечером, после ужина, когда Чихо подключился к стриму, Джэхё играл в хартстон. Когда бот сообщил, что Зико присоединился к чату, Джэхё поднял глаза и улыбнулся прямо в камеру:  
\- Зико, добро пожаловать!

И так шли дни подготовки к конкурсу.  
К группе внезапно присоединился Тэиль, одноклассник Джэхё, который, вроде как, умел реально петь.  
Чихо, как и обещал, написал песню - с прилипчивым припевом и мотивом. Кристал, когда услышала первый прогон, немного нахмурилась :  
\- Не слишком ли бахвально?  
Юквон, к тому моменту уже совершенно освоившийся с Кристал, и даже периодически сидевший с остальными чирлидершами на переменах, приобнял Кристал за плечи:  
\- У него все песни такие - или про то, какой он крутой, или про политику, или какая-то непонятная философская херня про страусов, слушающих цикад.  
Кристал поразмыслила и согласилась, что это не худший вариант. Вместе с Минхёком, внезапно открывшим у себя талант к танцам, они приготовили классную танцевальную программу, которую с гордостью представили команде. Все смотрели, раскрыв рты, как Кристал и Минхёк двигаются в абсолютной синхронизации, а потом Пио выразил общую мысль:  
\- Очень круто, но мы никогда в жизни так не сможем.  
И они, в общем, и не смогли. Было решено, что их хореография будет состоять в основном из пары круто выглядящих лёгких движений, махания руками и беспорядочного прыгания по сцене.  
\- Это даже мило, - решили приглашенные судьи из команды чирлидерш.  
За две недели до выступления парламент объявил импичмент президенту, и Чихо порывался поменять песню на более актуальную, но под угрозой импичмента самому Чихо он отказался от своих идей.  
Кён и Пио представили концепт костюмов под металл рок группу - заклепки, банданы и кожаные штаны. Чихо достал комбинезон-скелет с прошлого Хеллоуина, и за день до конкурса покрасил волосы в розовый. Джэхё смеялся минут десять не останавливаясь, когда увидел. И потом ещё всю дорогу осыпал Чихо комплиментами, которые было сложнее терпеть, чем обзывательства. Чихо пожаловался об этом Мино по телефону в тот же вечер.  
\- Этот твой Джэхё звучит как довольно занудный чувак, - сказал Мино. - Ты говоришь, что он даже не интересуется хипхопом?  
\- Он геймер, - фыркнул Чихо, - Если этого нет в стиме, он этим в принципе не интересуется.  
\- Зачем тогда он вам нужен? - спросил Мино.  
\- Должно же в группе быть хоть одно симпатичное лицо кроме моего.  
\- Если его лицо такое же симпатичное, как твоё, то бедные ваши зрители, - вздохнул Мино.  
\- Да иди ты, - фыркнул Чихо.  
\- Это всё твой нос, ты же сам знаешь, все остальные черты твоего лица ещё ничего, но вот с носом беда.  
\- Ты в зеркало давно смотрелся, мисс Корея? - засмеялся Чихо и положил трубку.

И на следующий день, двадцать восьмого декабря, они выиграли этот фестиваль.  
Придумали себе название за пять минут до выхода ("Блок Б, типа как блокбастер"). Выскочили на сцену в кожаных костюмах, поотрывались под вступление, а потом Минхёк начал:  
\- Show time,  
Впервые на этом празднике жизни.  
No doubt,  
Теперь я не сравним с другими  
И нет никакого спасенья  
Забудь покой и сон  
Getcha getcha ya ya here getcha getcha yaya  
get on  
А потом была очередь самого Чихо:  
\- I’m very very good, very very good.  
I’m very very good.  
King of the jungle,  
Детишки по домам, уж полдесятого.  
А в зале энергетика почти в самом накале.  
Сейчас-сейчас пойду я к своей славе.  
Красную дорожку мне, и вас смету я с ног,  
Шампанское рекой, готовьтесь отжигать до судорог.  
Ну, сколько херовых МС в зале?  
\- Пчёлки, жужжите громче, вжжж вжжж, - начал свою часть Пио, и Чихо наконец-то более-менее смог осмотреться по сторонам, как раз к моменту, когда Джэхё пел свои две строчки, наверное, самые лучшие строчки в песне:  
\- Хватит молчать, время уходит.  
Забудь о цели быть посредственностью, stupid.  
И после этого только счастливый белый шум в голове. Если бы они не выиграли, Чихо бы совершенно не огорчился. Ну как совершенно, ну разве что немножко. Но они выиграли, так что неважно.  
После победы они завалились в караоке и кричали песни Джинушонов до хрипоты. Кристал прислала смс с поздравлениями, все веселились, и Чихо, казалось, мог весь мир обнять в этот момент.

Следующие два дня прошли как в тумане. Он смыл краску с волос, сходил в школу, вернулся из школы, ещё раз в школу, ещё раз из школы, а потом наступил Новый год.

Первого числа Кён зашёл в гости, и, потому что это был Кён, а Кён иногда хотел насильно говорить об эмоциях, они обсудили невероятный декабрь, который с ними случился.  
\- Юквон встречается с одной из чирлидерш, - сказал он, развалившись на диване вверх ногами и свесив голову вниз. - Сонхе, ну ты знаешь, такая, с ногами. Подумать только, наш Юквон.  
\- Они все с ногами, - заметил Чихо, лениво раскручиваясь на кресле перед компьютером. На экране Джэхё играл в какой-то японскимй дейтинг симулятор.  
\- Джэхё тоже с ногами, - заметил Кён странным голосом.  
Чихо сделал полный круг на кресле и посмотрел на Кёна.  
\- Ты хочешь мне что-то сказать? - изогнул бровь Чихо.  
Кён смешно насупился и сжал губы.  
\- Тебе нравится Джэхё, - сказал он.  
Чихо сделал ещё один круг. Джэхё на экране уплетал рамён. Кён всё так же внимательно смотрел на Чихо.  
\- Я знаю, - сказал Чихо, не прекращая вертеться: рамён, диван, стена, рамён, диван, стена.

\- Ты подпевал Эпик Хай, - сказал Чихо ни с того ни с сего, и Джэхё удивлённо округлил глаза.  
Они сидели вдвоём у велосипедной парковки за школой, но на этот раз никто не прогуливал - уроки закончились час назад, но Чихо не хотел идти домой.  
\- Что? Когда? - спросил Джэхё и улыбнулся. - О чём ты вообще?  
\- Тогда, в начале ноября, когда ты строил дом с уродским ковром, - пояснил Чихо, - ты слушал музыку и в какой-то момент начал подпевать.  
\- Окей, - протянул Джэхё.  
\- Тогда я решил, что ты должен быть в моей группе, - сказал Чихо, и, внезапно, испугался, что может ответить на это Джэхё.  
Тот поплотнее затянул шарф и снял перчатку, чтобы почесать нос.  
\- Окей, - в конце концов сказал он.  
\- Окей? - переспросил Чихо.  
\- Окей, - закатил глаза Джэхё, - Ты чего ожидал? Признаний в любви до гроба?  
Чихо вытянул ноги и запрокинул голову к слабому зимнему солнцу.  
Было бы неплохо, конечно.


End file.
